Brother my brother
by NegroLeo
Summary: Ramses has always felt love for his brother. But no he's gone and the only thing that connects them is the ring Ramses gave Moses. Lost in his memories Ramses yearns him more then he can imagine.


Summary: Ramses never understood that it wasn't the desert or God who took his brother away from him. So when Moses returns after missing for years will Ramses be able to win him back. Or has he lost his brother forever.

Author: Okay this is a request fic and I'm glad for the challenge. I never thought about doing too many movie fics but now I'm reconsidering. Hope you like it!

_Brother my brother_

"_Go ask the man I once called father."_

My eyes shot open as I heard those words. My heart beat wildly as I searched the room looking for the one who had spoken them. Instead of seeing the my love my gaze was met with only darkness and the pale slivers of moonlight that drifted through the window. Closing my eyes once more I raised my fist over my heart trying to dull the ache that remained there. It did not help, a single name floated through my mind until it slipped passed my lips.

"Moses."

Those were the last words Moses ever said to me before he vanished into the desert. I could hear the heartache and pain in his voice when he said those words. Underneath it all though I heard something else.

Loneliness.

Moses was always the one to make me laugh whenever we got in trouble with Father, even though he was always the reason why we got in trouble. As I watched him walk away that day my heart cried out for him. My brother. The one person in the world I could not have as my own. He left taking with him nothing but the ring I had given him the night before. I know knew the truth behind his words, as well as the truth behind his birth. Moses was not my brother, not by blood. He was born the child of slaves, by all rights he shouldn't be alive.

"No Moses is alive somewhere. And he will come back to me someday." I repeated the same words over and over until the images of death stopped.

My heart slowed until it was calm, taking a deep breath I laid my head back down willing my body to relax. The women I had taken as my "official" bride lay beside me lost in her own dreams. Looking over I stared at the woman who claimed the title of my wife. Turning away once more I thought of Moses, only he would ever hold my heart, he was my true bride.

To soothe myself further I remembered the night I had revealed my true feelings for Moses. He did not remember that night but I held it in my heart. Shutting my eyes I let my memories take me back to happier times. To happier nights.

_-Flash Back-_

_It was a feast night, one of many that Father gave before Moses left. We were celebrating victory over our enemies and everyone was having a wonderful time. Father and Mother fed each other sweets as did many other couples in the room. My goblet rested beside me untouched. I refused to partake in the wine even though it was custom. Drinking the sweet wine always made me lose my head, left me vulnerable. I refused to be seen in that state, Moses on the other hand had no trouble partaking._

"_Ramses come dance with me brother the night iss young and wonderful." Moses slurred his words slightly as he stared down at me._

"_You go ahead brother I shall remain here." I replied as I bit into a date._

"_Thatss no fun. Come brother enjoy life!" Moses yelled grabbing my arm to haul me up._

_He started tugging on me why I glanced up slightly annoyed. With one swift pull Moses was off his feet and lying across my lap. I stared down at him as he giggled attempting to push himself back up on unsteady arms. As he tried his stomach slide against my arousal rubbing it each time he moved. It felt wonderful and unknowing to him I didn't want it to end. Eventually though he managed to move into a sitting position next to me his head lying firmly on my shoulder. _

"_Ramsses?"_

"_Yes Moses?" I asked finally relenting to a sip of wine hoping it would clam my nerves. _

"_I think I've had a litttes too much wine." Moses admitted giggling slightly under his breath._

"_So it would seem." I replied with a roll of my eyes._

"_Will you help me back to my chamberth? I donn't know if I can make it on my owns."_

_I looked over at my younger brother before letting out a sigh and putting down my goblet. This always happened when I didn't watch Moses. He always drank too much then had me carry him back to his chambers. Standing up I managed to pull Moses to his feet before draping one limp arm around my own shoulders. As westarted walking out I caught sight of our mother who smiled and distracted our father from noticing our early departure. Grinning back gratefully I led my younger, drunk brother through the halls glad that most of the guards on duty were at the feast._

_Finally reaching Moses's chambers I pushed the door open with one foot before dragging Moses in. The room was cleaner then the last time I had entered it but I gave credit to the servants instead of Moses. With little care I shoved his brother onto the bed rolling my eyes when Moses started giggling once again. Turning around I headed back towards the door._

"_Ramses where are you going?" Moses asked with a whine. _

"_To retire in my own chambers." I replied turning around slightly._

"_Why don't you just stare here for the night," Moses raised his head to look at me his eyes widening sadly, "Please don't leave me brother."_

_This was new. Moses had never asked me to stay with him before, maybe when we were younger. Turning back around I noticed something else. Moses's face ha a slight shade of red too it. Almost as if he were blushing. _

"_Is there something you need me for brother?" I asked moving to lean over him placing both hands on the bed beside him. _

"_I, just don't want you to leave tonight. Please brother I'll do anything." Moses whined again the noise causing my arousal to throb. _

"_Anything dear brother? That's a strong vow you're making." I leaned closer my breath mingling with his as I spoke._

"_Please brother." He whimpered again leaning up so our chests were touching one another._

_I knew what Moses was asking for. He wanted me to touch him, wanted to feel my body pressed against his. The want he felt was mostly coming from the wine he had consumed. My own need however was something I'd been feeling for Moses for years now. Nightly I dreamed about this moment, about hearing my name spilling from his lips as I took him. Now that the moment had come I could not hold back any longer._

_The next moment my lips were pressed against his my hands running down his chest as he tried to match my passionate pace. It was wrong but it felt so good. My hands rested on his hips as I pushed him down onto the bed once again. The kiss lasted a few moments more before I pulled back our breaths mingling as we both panted. Feeling something hard pressed against my stomach I glanced down smirking when I saw Moses's own arousal beginning to harden._

"_You seem to have a problem little brother." I purred making him whimper._

"_Ramses p-please I need.."He whimpered gasping as I placed my hand over his obvious bulge pressing down slightly. _

"_What do you need Moses? I can't hear you." I teased rubbing my hand back and forth._

_Each time he tried to tell me what he wanted I would press down a little harder until he was thrashing on the bed desperate for release. My own arousal hardened at the sight until it was too painful to ignore any longer. Reaching up I grabbed one of his hands and brought it down until he was cupping my arousal. When he felt the hardness he opened his eyes in shock looking up at me until I met his calmly._

"_You are not the only one in need of attention brother. Do you understand?" I asked removing my hand._

_Swallowing slightly he nodded his head before reaching down with trembling hands to take off his clothes. Noticing his struggle I smiled before helping him remove the collar around his throat. When he was fully naked my eyes roamed up and down his tanned body taking in the delicious sight before me. His arousal stood at full attention now leaking slightly as he blushed._

"_R-ramses y-you're still wearing clothes." He murmured._

_Looking down I saw he was right, without much care I tore the cloth off tossing it and my jewelry to the floor. Nothing mattered right now except for the fact that Moses lay naked beneath me panting with need. Looking around I notice a bottle of oil lying next to the bed. Reaching down I picked it up before pouring a healthy amount on my hands. Grinning I slowly start rubbing the oil over his body loving the way he arched into my touch. His arousal left untouched started leaking further as my hands twisted him onto his stomach._

"_P-please Ramses I need you. I-I can't hold out any longer." Moses moaned as he rubbed his arousal against the sheets searching for friction. _

"_Just a little longer Moses soon I'll give you everything you need." I purred into his ear._

_He whimpered as I stilled his hips running one oiled finger down his back to his hole. Looking it over I couldn't help but lick my lips, it was the perfect shade of pink and seemed to beg me to shove something into it. Running my finger around it I did my best to get him to relax before pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. Moses whimpered while I groaned. He was so tight and hot my arousal twitched at the thought of pounding into this tight hole. _

"_Ramses it hurts." Moses whined his arousal deflating slightly._

"_Shhh brother it will get better just relax." I whispered rubbing my other hand over his back soothingly._

_Moses whined as I slowly pushed in another finger moving them in and out. It was painful now but soon Moses would be filled with pleasure that much I knew as I drew out my fingers. Grinning at the sad whimper I lined myself with his hole._

"_Moses I suggest you relax. Let me take care of you dear brother."He turned to look at me as I pushed in. _

_The tightness and the heat were even greater then I imagined. It took every last drop of strength and willpower father had taught me not to just force myself inside. The cries coming from Moses helped calm me enough to wait. It wouldn't last forever I knew this, the way he was squeezing me made every inch of my body tremble with pleasure. _

"_Moses relax or I won't be able to stop myself." I gritted through clenched teeth._

_Moses whimpered but soon I felt him relax enough for me to push all the way in. It felt so amazing, better then anything I had ever imagined. At the sound of Moses's pained cries I reached down and with one hand started stroking him again. His back arched into me forcing me deeper then I was already. Gritting my teeth again I started pulling out and thrusting back in at a slow pace._

"_R-ramses f-faster." Moses moaned._

_The last of my willpower broke and I started pounding into my younger brother. It felt so good, nothing in the world could compare to his heat. My hands left bruises on his hips as I continued my assault stroking him in time with my thrusts. The tightness and the heat were too much for me and I started moving faster and harder then before pounding Moses into the bed as I recaptured his lips with my own. _

_Soon Moses arched his back pushing me as deep as I could go. His seed spilled over my hands as his insides clamped down around my arousal. It was too much and soon I found myself spilling into him my own back arching and pushing me deeper then before. I'm not sure if it was his name that crossed my lips or a moan but when it ended Moses and I were both panting. Leaning on one hand I steadied myself as I pulled out barely hearing the hiss Moses made at the withdrawal._

"_Moses, you are amazing." I whispered with a smile._

_I waited for a response, when I got none I looked down at my younger brother. He was snoring slightly with a content look on his face. He'd fallen asleep! Laughing slightly I leaned back to grab a rag wiping off the oil and seed from his body. Once he was clean I redressed him and tucked the covers around hi body. A small smile was on his face as I kissed his forehead before walking to the doors. I stopped just as I was about to leave and looked back at him with a smile._

"_I love you Moses."_

_The words lingered in the air for a moment before I walked out shutting the door behind me. _

_-End Flashback-_

I woke from my dream the lingering scent of oil and sweat filling my nose. A sigh escaped my mouth as I found myself once again in the bed I shared with my "wife". Standing up I tucked a sheer robe around myself before heading to the window. Looking out over the city I thought about my brother and found myself staring past the buildings and too the desert that lay beyond it.

"Come back soon Moses. I miss you dearly."

The next day Ramses sat with his "wife" and son as they watched the performers below. It was a good show, and yet he found himself thinking about the dream he had the night before. It was more of a memory. Still it left him longing for days past. Then a commotion at the gates started and the doors to the throne room were thrust open. Ramses watched as a Sheppard accompanied by a young woman walked in.

_Who do they think t-_

Ramses stopped mid thought as he took in the ring on the mans finger. It was the one he had given to Moses. But that couldn't be. Leaning forward he broke into a smile. The man's face mirrored his own as he got up and hugged his brother. His love.

"Moses you have returned."

Ramses hugged his brother deeply not noticing that the boy he had loved once had become a man that would be his worst enemy.

Ramses stared at the ocean as it closed before him. He stared down at his hands then felt the tearing of his heart. Moses was gone. His kingdom was gone. His son was dead. There was nothing left for him in this world. The boy he had loved had become a man who had destroyed his kingdom. And yet his hearts still yearned for the man, still wanted Moses by his side. Tears fell down his face as He slammed his hands against the earth.

"MOSES! MOSES!" He yelled.

There was no one to answer him though. No one was left but him.


End file.
